Movication
by Mattylia
Summary: Emma and Henry are getting ready for a movie night with Pirate of the Caribean, when the doorbell rings. A certain pirate has come to say hi and find himself watching the movie with them. Mother and son decide to give him a movie education... A "movi-cation". Joyeux Noël Ocee-chérie !


Bonjour à tous, amis Oncers !

Ceci est ma première fanfic hors Harry Potter, et ma première publication sur ffnet. C'est un cadeau pour ma petite femme Ocee, qui a demandé pour Noël sur le forum d'HPF "un peu plus de fics Captain Swan écrites en Français". C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, et c'est bien dommage ! Je lis beaucoup de fics CS en Anglais et c'est un peu bizarre d'écrire ces personnages en Français, mais voilà. J'explique en dessous mes choix de traduction.

Cette histoire est donc en Français car pour une lectrice française, cependant si certains CS shipper anglophones sont intéressés par la lire en Anglais, je peux essayer de la traduire, ça me fera un bon exercice.

Attention, cette fiction n'est pas betatée ! En ce qui concerne les délais de publication, je ne peux pas trop prévoir. Ma semaine va être un peu compliquée, entre les rendus à la fac, mon blog que j'aimerais tenir à jour et les articles pour mon stage, mais je vais essayer de publier vite. Chaque chapitre sera une étape de la "movication", c'est à dire un film/une saga. Je sais ce que contient le dernier chapitre, qui sera publié le jour de Noël, mais tout n'est pas encore écrit. Sachez juste que j'aime particulièrement Star Wars et les comédies musicales...

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et plus particulièrement à Ocee-chou et aux deux petits poissons bleus et violets Emy et Aka , à qui je dédie aussi un peu cette histoire pour tous les moments de fangirl-aww devant la perfection de Colin O'Donoghue ;)

Bonne lecture ! 

Hello, fellow Oncers !

This my first non-Potterfiction and my first publication on ffnet. This is a present for my wifey Ocee, who asked for Christmas on the HPF forum "a little more Captain Swan fanfic written in French". Really, there aren't a lot, and it's a pity ! I read a lot of CS fanfic in English, so it's a little bit weird to write these characters in French, but, well. I explain my translation choices below. This story is in French because for a French reader, however if some CS shippers are interester by a version in english I could try to trnaslate it, it'll be a good exercise.

Beware, unbetaed ! About publishing delays, I can't rellay foresee. Every chapter will be a step on the "movication", a film or a saga. I know what's in the last chapter that I'll update on Christmas, but not everything is written. Just know that I particulary love star Wars and musicals...

here it goes, I hope you'll like it, and mostly to you Ocee and to the little fishes Emy and Aka to whom i dedicate it for all the fangirling aww in front of Colin O'donoghue's perfectness ;)

Enjoy your reading ! 

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et évènements sont la propriété d'Adam, Eddy et ABC. Le terme "movication" vient du film _Pitch Perfect_. Pirate des Caraïbes appartient à Disney.

... Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de glisser une phrase légèrement modifiée de Harry Potter 4, dans la dernière page : la trouveras-tu ? 

**A propos de la traduction :**

Hook reste Hook : c'est plus sexy, parce que, franchement, Crochet ? Pour ce qui est des surnoms qu'il donne, j'ai seulement traduit "beautiful" en "beauté" et "lad" en "mon garçon". "Darling", "love", "sweetheart" et compagnie restent comme ils sont, ça sonne beaucoup mieux que "chérie" ou "mon coeur". Le "kid" d'Emma reste comme ça aussi.

* * *

"Mamaaaaan ! Ça va commenceeeeeer !

- Attends, attends Henry, j'arrive !"

Emma prit le plateau sur lequel elle venait de poser le bol de pop-corn tout chaud et les deux mugs brûlants et se dirigea vers le salon pour rejoindre son fils confortablement installé devant la télé.

"Chocolat chaud à la cannelle et pop-corn au caramel... Monsieur est servi !

- Ouaaais, merci ! Allez, vite, vite, viens t'asseoir, ça va commencer !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'assois... Voilà, tu peux commencer."

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans les coussins multicolores, Emma et son fils s'apprêtaient à passer un vendredi soir en toute tranquilité, petite soirée film. Ce weekend, Henry était avec elle, et rien qu'avec elle. Ils avaient surtout prévu de rester à la maison. L'hiver était là, mais la neige pas encore, ils étaient donc tombés d'accord pour dire qu'être dehors ne servirait à rien.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés de Neverland, mais Emma n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Après l'épisode Peter Pan et les problèmes qu'avait connus Storybrooke, il avait fallu un peu de temps pour remettre la ville en état. Elle, elle s'était installée dans un nouvel appartement, à deux bloc de ses parents. Ils avaient besoin, tous, d'un peu plus d'intimité, et à quatre dans le loft de Mary-Margaret cela devenait trop serré. Henry partageait son temps entre chez elle, chez Regina, et chez Neal. Celui-ci s'était installé dans la rue d'à côté, et vivait en colocation avec Tinkerbell.

Son ex, fils de Rumplestilskin et petit-fils de Peter Pan, vivait en colocation avec Tinkerbell. Elle essayait juste de ne pas trop y penser.

Henry était surexcité à chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez son père, et la fée avait avoué à sa mère qu'il posait parfois vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de questions. Cela avait ravi Emma, car cela signifiait son fils reprenait ses vieilles habitudes.

Tous, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour le jeune garçon. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles, après ce qu'il avait traversé. Et les adultes avaient encore du mal à le laisser seul, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais il s'était remis petit à petit. Ils étaient tous là pour le soutenir, il avait repris les sessions chez Archie. Un jour, il avait dit vouloir retourner à l'école, et ses parents s'étaient dit que fréquenter des enfants "normaux" lui ferait peut-être du bien. Une semaine plus tard, il prévenait Emma qu'il rentrerait plus tard, il allait goûter chez une copine. Et quelques jours après, donc, Tink lui avait appris qu'il recommençait à poser des questions.

Et puis, Henry fréquentait pour une fois des enfants de son âge. Ayant été le garçon qui grandissait contrairement aux autres, puis le fils de la Méchante Reine, il avait toujours été un peu à l'écart. Mais il s'était enfin fait des amis, parmi lesquels Pinocchio -Emma ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler August- un garçon tout petit nommé Tom, Wendy, qui avait été scolarisée et vivait avec ses deux frères dans le même immeuble que Mary-Margaret et David, et Grace, la fille de Jefferson -il avait toutefois fallu que Neal l'accompagne la première fois qu'il était invité chez le chapelier, dont tout le monde se méfiait encore un peu.

Ce soir-là, donc, ils avaient prévu une grosse soirée film : les trois premiers _Pirates des Caraïbes_. Le bref passage sur le Jolly Roger avait fait une forte impression sur le garçon. Il était retourné plusieurs fois visiter le bateau et parler avec Hoo-Killian. Il avait refusé de dire à sa mère de quoi ils discutaient. Sans doute pas que la vie de pirate.

Toujours est il qu'il avait fait des pirates et de leurs bateaux sa nouvelle passion et après avoir dévoré toute l'étagère qui leur était consacrée dans la bibliothèque, il se mettait aux films.

Penser à Hoo-Killian rappelait à Emma que, si son fils allait mieux, ses problèmes à elle étaient loin d'être réglés. Elle avait temporairement mis de côté tout ce qui concernait les hommes et n'était pas pressée de s'en occuper. Elle entretenait de bonnes relations avec Killian comme avec Neal, les voyait tous les deux assez souvent, comme tout le monde dans cette petite ville, mais s'efforçait de ne pas penser aux attentes qu'ils pouvaient avoir et au "choix" qu'ils attendaient d'elle. De toute façon, les semaines passées avaient été trop chargées pour s'en soucier. Mais maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées elle sentait que les problèmes de ce côté-là ne tarderaient pas à revenir.

"Maman ! A quoi tu penses ? Tu ne regardes pas le film, là !

- Si, si, désolée, voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ?

- Ben, Will Turner vient montrer une épée...

- Ah oui, d'accord."

Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Henry, mais ce film, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était avec Neal, au cinéma. C'était un petit cinéma et ils avaient profité que la personne à l'entrée ait le dos tourné pour se faufiler dans la salle. C'était elle qui avait voulu le voir, et il avait été un peu réticent au début. Elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Et puis ils avaient ri, et il lui avait fait une démonstration en sortant des choses qui n'étaient pas logiques concernant les bateaux. A l'époque, elle s'était jute dit qu'il avait dû faire une fixette dessus étant petit.

Chassant ces souvenirs, elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur le film -ah, Johnny Depp était à l'écran, c'était déjà plus intéressant- quand on frappa à la porte.

Henry soupira bruyamment. "Mais on peut pas être tranquilles ?

- C'est bon, je vais ouvrir, continue le film."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Ses parents passaient la soirée tous les deux, Ruby avait un rencart, Neal était en sortie avec Wendy et ses frères à la ville d'à côté, il était trop tard pour les amis d'Henry, Anton et les nains étaient passés dans l'après-midi. Il ne restait donc que Regina, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de venir si tard, et...

"Salut, beauté."

Tout de cuir vêtu, crochet, guyliner et sourire en coin, se tenait sur le pas de sa porte Killian Jones, alias le terrible Hook. Evidemment.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la situation : le pirate de la ville débarquait au beau milieu d'un film... sur les pirates. Il haussa un sourcil.

"Eh bien, Emma, si je savais que ma présence était si drôle, je viendrais plus souvent... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est juste... Tu arrives pile au bon moment, hahaha...

- Je dérange ?

- OUI ! Cria Henry depuis le salon."

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. _Mais comment il fait ça ?_

"Ton garçon ne semble pas vouloir de ma présence... ça va, il va bien ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement en baissant le ton.

- J'entends tout ! S'écria à nouveau le concerné. Et si, je veux bien que tu sois là, mais revenez dans le salon qu'on continue le film."

Emma réfléchit un instant. Est-ce qu'elle avait envie de voir Hook ? Oui, pourquoi pas. _De qui je me moque ? Oui tout court._ Mais c'était sa soirée avec Henry... _Et alors, c'est lui qui a proposé_. Et elle mourait d'envie de voir sa réaction devant _ce_ film.

"Tu te joins à nous ?

- Mais oui, avec plaisir, love !"

Elle revint s'asseoir avec son fils, le pirate sur ses pas. Henry les regardait par dessus le dossier du canapé et adressa un sourire éclatant au nouveau venu.

"Salut Killian ! On regarde un film avec des pirates, ça va te plaire."

Son fils pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Par-fait.

"Un film ?

- Mais oui, tu sais, je t'ai expliqué ! Ce sont des images avec des vrais gens, qui bougent, et ça raconte une histoire ! S'écria le garçon en faisant de grands gestes.

- Ah, oui, peut-être...

- Allez, venez vous asseoir. Bon, on n'est qu'au début hein, je t'explique vite fait ce qu'il s'est passé..."

Hook se posa à côté d'Henry, et Emma reprit sa place de l'autre côté, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _On va bien rire_. 

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la mère et le fils riaient aux éclats, mais pas pour ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Ils pensaient tous deux que le pirate trouverait le film stupide et ne cesserait de critiquer l'image des pirates qu'il montrait. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé au début. Et puis il avait été pris par l'histoire petit à petit et il était désormais passionné. A tel point qu'il répondait aux personnages, les insultaient quand ils se comportaient bêtement. Henry et Emma s'étaient complètement désintéressés du film et passaient leur temps à guetter ses moindres réactions.

"Mais... mais... C'est pas possible ! C'est quoi cette façon de naviguer ? Allez, Jack, dans ce sens. Et lâche ton rhum, bon sang !"

Elle avait presque réussi à se calmer mais repartit dans un grand rire après cette dernière remarque.

"C'est... c'est toi... Hahaha... Qui dit ça ? Hahahahaha !"

Le pirate se contenta de lui adresser un petit signe énervé signifiant clairement "Tais-toi, tu me déranges !" 

* * *

Le générique se déroulait à l'écran et Henry sautillait autour du salon en chantonnant le thème du film.

"Tintintin-tin, tin-tin-tin, tintintin-tin tintin-tin !

- Eh bien, darling, s'écria Killian en se tournant vers la jeune femme, merci pour l'invitation. Ce... fiml...

- Film...

- Oui, c'est ça, ce... film, était fort divertissant !

- Ça t'a plu, en tout cas !

- Oui... Je les trouvais un peu stupide au début, mais ce Jack Sparrow, je le trouve très attachant, très... familier. Le capitaine Barbossa est un personnage intéressant, aussi... Par contre, la jolie Swan n'a rien à faire avec le petit jeune, elle serait bien mieux avec un vrai... pirate, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, faisant rougir Emma malgré elle.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre... Elle roula des yeux, pour la forme.

- Allez, on regarde la suite ? Demanda Henry en se rasseyant entre les deux adultes.

- Parce qu'il y en a un autre comme ça ? Un autre flim ?

- ... Film...

- Oui, il y en a même trois autres ! Mais le quatrième n'est pas aussi bien. Le troisième, par contre, il est super cool, il y a plein de batailles entre les bateaux ! Et dans le deuxième, il y a un kraken !

- Un kraken... Ouh, méchante chose, cette bête-là...

- Mais, d'ailleurs, Killian, commença Emma en pensant à quelque chose, les deux suivants reprennent la légende du Hollandais Volant et de Davy _Jones_... Une légende dans notre monde, mais peut-être qu'ils ont existé dans le tien... Tu as un rapport avec lui ?

- Ah, le fameux Davy Jones..." Le pirate eut un sourire nostalgique. "On m'a souvent posé la question, love. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais il a existé, oui. Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté cependant, pas que je sache... Mais je suis curieux de voir ce que les gens de votre monde racontent sur lui... ?

- Bon, et bien, voilà, c'est décidé maman, on regarde la suite !

- Hophophop, tu attends jeune homme. Avant tout, pyjama, dents, visage ! Et ensuite, on peut regarder la suite.

- Okaaay, je me dépêche, préparez le film pendant ce temps !"

Henry fila vers sa chambre pour se préparer pour la nuit et Emma se tourna vers Killian.

"Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Ou à boire ? Je n'ai pas de rhum.

- Je peux faire sans, darling, la rassura-t-il en riant. Mais je veux bien un peu de ce breuvage que vous buviez plus tôt, cela sent très bon.

- Ok !"

Le temps qu'Emma prépare trois nouveaux chocolats chauds, son fils était déjà prêt et en train de lancer le deuxième DVD.

"C'est parti !"

* * *

Le deuxième film fit encore plus d'effet sur le pirate. Apparemment, les auteurs du scénario étaient tombés étonamment juste en ce qui concernait l'histoire de Davy Jones. Et la représentation de Tortuga lui avait aussi fait beaucoup plu. Henry s'endormit au début du troisième film, ce qui sonna la fin de la soirée.

Killian se chargea de le porter dans son lit tandis qu'Emma rangeait les bols et les DVD. Elle alla ensuite border son fils qui se réveilla légèrement.

"Maman... Est-ce que Killian pourraaaaah -il étouffa un baillement- venir regarder la fin avec nous, demain ?

- Eh bien... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au pirate. S'il le souhaite, oui.

- Bien sûr, que je viendrai, mon garçon, répondit le concerné avec un sourire attendri. Et même pour d'autre fmil...

- ... Films...

- Films, si tu veux. Et si ta mère veut, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Oh oui ! S'écria le garçon, soudain réveillé par l'enthousiasme. Maman ! On devrait lui montrer plein de films, les meilleurs films ! On va lui faire son éducation des films...

- Comme... comme une movi-cation ?

- Oui, voilà ! Oh, j'ai plein d'idées !

- D'accord, kid, on en discutera demain, ok ? On fera des listes de films à lui montrer, si tu veux." approuva-t-elle en le forçant à se recoucher. L'effet fut quasi-instantané et Henry replongea dans son sommeil.

"B'ne nuit... m'man... B'ne nuit Killian...

- Bonne nuit, Henry.

- Bonne nuit."

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils, remonta sa couette, et sortit de la chambre en compagnie de son ami. Arrivés dans l'entrée, il saisit son manteau et se tourna vers la jeune mère :

"Alors, darling, je reviens quand pour ma... "movication" ?

- Eh bien... Demain après-midi ? Pour la suite du film de ce soir, et puis on verra pour après. Tu sais, si tu nous laisses faire, tu vas voir beaucoup, beaucoup de films... Tu penses que tu pourras le supporter ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

- Voyons, Emma... Tu sais bien que pour toi, je pourrais tout supporter !" Rétorqua-t-il en assortissant sa remarque d'un clin d'oeil.

_Comment il fait pour avoir l'air aussi sexy juste avec un clin d'oeil ?_

La jeune femme roula un peu des yeux et sourit doucement.

"Alors, à demain.

- A demain, beauté."

Le pirate fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : il l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il se tourna vers la porte et sortit de l'appartement en chantonnant le thème du film.

Emma le rattrapa dans la cage d'escalier.

"Killian !

- Oui, darling ? Il se tourna vers elle.

- C'était... c'était bien, de t'avoir ici ce soir. Et merci d'être comme ça avec Henry.

- De rien, Emma, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère comme il les lui réservait. Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi."

Et il continua sa descente, toujours en chantonnant, tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle en réfléchissant aux films qu'ils pourraient lui montrer par la suite, essayant de ne pas penser à l'effet qu'il provoquait en elle.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! je suis moyennement satisfaite de ce premier chapitre (c'est duuuuur, les dialogues) mais je voulais commencer la publication.

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnue, la phrase d'HP est celle sur "il l'embrassa sur la joue" : c'est Hermione qui le fait à Harry dans le tome 4, et j'y pense à chaque fois que j'écris un personnage en embrassant un autre sur la joue. 

N'hésitez pas à partager des idées de film dont vous pensez que notre pirate foavori doit absolument les voir ! ^^


End file.
